


Part

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aarowe goes on a date and doesn't have fun.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 1





	Part

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

“Ha! Look, this is the best part!”

Aarowe fought not to roll her eyes at her date’s statement. He has said the same thing many times now, yet the play he’d taken her to see hadn’t had a single good part to it so far. 

The acting was atrocious, the dancing was sloppy, and the transitions to different scenes were so badly done that she doubted anyone could really tell what was going on. The vocals were fairly alright, but ruined by the harsh breathing of those who danced and sung simultaneously. Some breathy singing in live plays was alright, and occasionally led to the authenticity of the emotions in the song. But she could not understand hardly a single word of the lyrics with how hard they were breathing; they obviously hadn’t been trained to move this much while singing. 

She never should have agreed to this date. But the man had been insistent, and she liked him otherwise in conversation; and Aarowe wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to scout for trainees for her company. But this entire date had turned out to be a waste of her time.

At least she got dinner out of it. 


End file.
